Life Happens
by TheFlawlessPinkCrayon
Summary: My take on a Cam and Maya pregnancy story.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything recognizable belongs to Degrassi, the plot though is mine**

At long last the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Maya bolted out of her seat and made her way towards her locker. She inputted her combination and stuffed what she needed into her bag before locking it again.

"Hey M" Cam greeted causing Maya to jump.

"Oh, hey you scared me"

"Sorry" Cam said giving Maya a quick kiss "You ok? You seem a bit distracted today"

"Wha… Yeah I'm fine" Maya replied "I just got to go."

"What's the rush?" Cam asked.

"I promised Tori that we could go shopping today and you know how she gets"

"Oh that sounds like fun." Cam replied "Well, you want to hang out later tonight then?"

"Um, I'll have to see, I might just stay at Tori's tonight if we get back late" Maya answered him "I'll call you later though, I promise"

"Ok talk to you later then" Cam answered.

Maya gave Cam a quick kiss, and then made her way out of the school before anyone else saw her. She felt bad for lying to Cam, in the seven months they've been dating they've been dating Maya has never once lied to him. Today though there was something she needed to do, and she didn't want Cam know what she was about to do.

Maya went into the first drug store she passed on her way home, and with her face turning red, she made her way towards the back of the store. As she picked out a pregnancy test, Maya could feel her face burning. After a few more minutes, Maya finally picked a test. She hid the test as best as she could while quickly making her way up to the cash register. Making sure she didn't see anybody she recognized, Maya placed the test upon the counter. An elderly lady was the one manning the counter and looked very judgmental once she saw my purchase.

"A bit young to be buying this aren't you?" she said ringing it up. "I mean you can't be more than 13 or 14?"

"15" Maya told her feeling more embarrassed.

"Glad you're not my child, if you were you'd be out of my house right away" She went on giving me a look of disapproval.

Biting her tongue, Maya paid the lady and stuffed the test into her bag. She already felt stupid for this, did that lady really need to make her feel worse. Plus, the lady didn't even know her, what gave her the right to give her opinion on Maya's life. Maya just hid the test in her bag, and then leaving the store before she said something she would regret.

After another ten minute walk, Maya reached her house. With the door unlocked Maya made her way inside, where her mother greeted her.

"Hey Maya" her mom said cheerfully "How was your day?"

"Uh, fine" Maya replied surprised to see her mom there "I thought you and dad were leaving for the weekend?"

"We're leaving in a couple minutes" My mom answered "Trying to get rid of us or something?"

"No" Maya answered a little too quickly, and her mom gave her a questioning look.

"Mmhmmm" she said "Anyways you know the rules, no parties and no boys. I left the number to the hotel on the fridge and here's some money for food. If you want you could always invite Tori over so you're not alone"

"I know, it's not the first time you've left me home alone mom, I'll be fine" Maya said thinking of the test in her bag.

"I know you will but I still worry" Mayas mom said.

"You ready to go honey?" My dad said as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, Love you Maya." Her mom said placing a kiss on her head.

"Behave kiddo and don't forget to lock the door" Maya's dad said, then followed her mom out of the house.

Maya waited until she heard the car pulling out of the driveway before locking the door and running upstairs and into her bathroom. Thankfully, Katie was off to college so she didn't have to share the bathroom and worry about her sister walking in on her. Maya took the test, placed it on the counter, and set her phone to go off in two minutes.

It was the most nerve wracking time of her life. Maya didn't even want to take the test but she knew she had to find out. She was over two weeks late, and had been feeling slightly off for the last few weeks.

After a painstakingly long time, the timer on her phone finally went off. Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself, Maya made her way over to the test. With shaking fingers she picked it up, and saw the one thing that she didn't want to see.

It was positive.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to give a quick thank you to Mcswarek01 and Sylveon17 for reviewing. Also thank you to those who followed and favorite this story. It means a lot that people are enjoying what I write. **

**Anything recognizable belongs to Degrassi, the plot though is mine**

My life is over. That's was the first thought that popped into my head. I'm 15 years old, and I'm pregnant. All because of a decision made months ago.

_It was about three months ago. Cam and I were at his house watching a movie. At some point we started kissing more than watching the movie. Things began to escalate, quickly._

"_Maya" Cam said between kisses. "Are you sure you want to keep going?"_

"_I'm ready for this Cam. I love you" I said looking him in the eye._

"_I love you too M" Cam said._

_With those words said, we gave ourselves to one another for the first time._

I'm not sure how long I had been sitting on the bathroom floor, but the ringing of my phone brought me out of the memory. Cams picture flashed across my screen and suddenly a new thought hit my mind. How am I supposed to tell him? After a couple more rings, I finally reached over and answered my phone.

"Hello" I said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hey M" Cam replied "How was shopping with Tori?"

"What…" I started to ask before remembering the lie I told him earlier "Oh, yeah we ended up not going she wasn't feeling well."

"Are you OK? You sound kind of weird" Cam asked.

"Yeah, but do you think you could come over?" I asked him

"Yeah, of course, I'll be there in half an hour. Are you sure your fine?"

"I'll talk to you then" I said quickly before hanging up.

As much as I want him to tell him, I'm terrified of how he's going to react. I have to tell him though he has a right to know. As much as I want to put it off and live in denial, I know that I have to tell him. Putting it off will just make it more difficult to tell him though.

Forcing myself off the floor, I threw away the test making a mental note to take it out before my parents saw it. Just because I'm willing to tell Cam, there is no way I'm ready for my parents to know, not yet.

Way too quickly, the doorbell rang. After a deep breathe, I made my way downstairs and answered the door.

"Hey Maya" Cam greeted me with a soft kiss before giving me a worried look "What's wrong?"

"I have something I need to tell you" I told him leading the way towards the living room.

"Sound serious" Cam said as we sat on the couch "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, well… not really. I 'm not sure how to say this exactly I should just come right out with it" I rambled.

"Maya calm down and take a deep breath" Cam said and I did as he instructed "Good now just tell me whatever you need to I can take I promise"

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out at last.

"Ar… are you serious?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"This isn't something I would joke about" I retorted.

"I know" Cam said "What are we going to do?"

"We?"

"Of course, do you really think I would make you go through this alone?" Cam asked pulling me into his.

"Honestly I'm not even sure what I'm thinking, I'm still trying to process this whole thing" I told him "I mean I only just found out a couple hours ago. I mean seriously, what are we going to do?"

It was then that I completely lost it. I couldn't stop crying. Cam pulled me into his arms trying to calm.

"Shh, it'll all be ok, I promise we will figure this out" Cam tried to soothe me.

"I'm scared" I choked out after a while.

"I know so am I" Cam said. "But we will get through this, together."

"Promise?" I asked looking up at him.

"I promise" Cam said before kissing me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Degrassi, just this plot**

A few days later, I came home from school and was met with a very angry looking mom. I stood next to the door as my mom continues to glare at me.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" she asked in a forced calm voice.

"No…" I started before taking notice of what was in her hand. It was then I realized I forgot to take out the trash. "Look mom I can explain"

"Explain" she yelled "EXPLAIN WHAT? How my 15 year old daughter is slutting around and got pregnant, and she didn't even tell me about it"

"I was going to tell you" I mumbled not allowing the tears that pricked my eyes to fall.

"WHEN?" she screamed at me "WERE YOU GOING TO WAIT TILL YOU COULDN"T HIDE IT ANYMORE?"

"What's all the yelling about?" I heard my dad ask as he entered the house.

"Why don't you tell him the wonderful news" my mom said sarcastically.

"I..." I took a deep breath trying to prevent the tear that were threatening to spill over "I'm pregnant"

"WHAT" my dad yelled "Please tell me you're kidding"

I just shook my head as my dad looked at me disappointedly and my mom continued to glare.

"Well she won't be much longer" my mom snapped "Let's go Maya"

"What? Where?" I asked looking at her for the first time since she started yelling at me.

"To the clinic, you're getting an abortion." She said as if the decision was already made"

I stood there in disbelief for a minute. I may not have decided on a definite plan yet, but an abortion was one thing that never crossed my mind. I always thought it was wrong and I couldn't believe my mom was going to force me to do this.

"No" I said more confidently than I felt.

"Excuse me" my mom said "You are only 15 years old; you don't get to make a decision like this"

"I am not going to kill my baby" I told her wrapping my arms around my barely visible stomach.

"Fine" my mom said "If you want to make an adult decision, then you can pack your things and get out."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously" my mom said.

"Now, Laura don't you think that's a bit drastic" my dad said looking at my mom.

"No, if she wants to throw away her life then I'm not going to sit around and watch" my mom said "You need to leave Maya, you can come back for your stuff later."

Knowing nothing would change my mom's mind, I turned around and walked out the door. In the few days since discovering I was pregnant, I thought of every reaction my parents could possibly be have to the news. Never in a million years did I think they would want me to get an abortion. Nor did I ever think they would kick me out.

I'm not sure how long I had been walking; I'm also not sure when it began to rain. As the late spring rain poured on me though, I realized that I had ended up walking to Cam's. I thought about turning around and not bothering him, but then I realized that one I had nowhere else to go, and two Cam would be there for me no matter what.

Taking a deep breath, a reached up and knocked on the door. I hoped Cam would be the one to answer, as much as I love the rest of his family, I just didn't want to talk to them right now. Luck was not on my side today though and Cam's older brother, Justin, answered the door.

"Is… is Cam here?" I asked through chattered teeth realizing for the first time that I was freezing.

"Wow, you look like a drowned rat" Justin laughed before apparently taking in my face "Didn't mean to make you cry"

I hadn't even realized I've been crying myself. Honestly, since I left my parents' house I've felt nothing but numbness.

"I need to talk to Cam" I said "Is he here or not?"

"Yeah, hold on a second. CAM" Justin yelled the last part.

"WHAT" I heard Cam yell back.

"The doors for you" Justin replied again before turning back to me "Well, come on in then"

"Who is…" Cam started walking in the living room before noticing me. "Whoa, Maya are you ok? You're soaked, and have you been crying?"

Not caring about the fact that I was soaking wet, or that Justin was still in the room, I threw my arms around Cam and laid my head on his chest, letting the tears fall freely. After a second hesitation, I felt Cam's arms wrap around me.

"This is too much for me, I'm out" Justin said leaving the room.

"What's wrong My?" he asked.

I tried to tell him but I just continued to cry harder. After a few more minutes, my tears began to run dry.

"How about we get you some dry clothes, then you can tell me what's wrong, ok?" Cam asked once he noticed I wasn't crying as hard.

I managed a soft nod, and then followed Cam down the hall and into his room. Realizing I still was carrying my bag from school, I set it down by the door as Cam rummaged through his drawers

"These should fit you" Cam said handing me a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt. "It's the smallest pair I own."

I headed back down the hallway and into the bathroom. After changing out of my wet clothes I headed back to Cam's room.

"Here let me throw those in the dryer" Cam said taking the soaking wet bundle of clothes out of my hands.

Still feeling extremely cold, I grabbed on of Cam's hoodies and threw it on. I curled up on the bed and waited for Cam to come back.

"Hey Cam" I heard his mom say as the door slammed shut

"Oh, hey mom. Maya's here is it ok if she stays for dinner?" I heard Cam reply.

"Maya's here" I heard Lily exclaim.

Lilly is Cam's 8 year old little sister and she absolutely loves me. Whenever I'm over here she is usually attached to my hip.

"Lily, leave her alone" I heard Cam shout but it was too late.

I sat up and put on a fake smile as Lilly came skipping into the room.

"Hello Maya" she sang cheerfully "Want to come play a game with me?"

"Not right now" I told her.

"Please" Lily said giving me the puppy dog eyes she knew I fell for every time.

"Didn't I tell you to leave her alone?" Cam asked her as he entered the room.

"But I haven't seen her in forever" Lily sighed dramatically just as Cam's mom came into the room.

"Hey Lily" she said "Why don't you go do your homework and then maybe Maya will play a game with you after dinner?"

"Yeah" I said "Will play a game later, ok?"

Lily thought for a second then looked at me "Promise?"

"I promise" I told her.

"Ok then" she said before skipping out of the room.

"Your dad is going to be home soon so I'm going to go order pizza. I'm assuming you guys want the usual?" she asked

"Yeah" Cam said before she walked out of the room.

I felt my fake smile drop, once everyone was gone. Cam laid down and pulled me into his arms. "You going to tell me what happened now? I mean why you showed up at my door soaking wet and crying?"

I curled into Cam's side, and continued to lay there for a little while.

"My parents found out" I whispered after a few minutes.

"And I'm guessing they didn't take it well?" he asked rubbing my back.

"They kicked me out" I told him.

"Are you serious?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah" I said starting to cry again "M-m-my mom told me that if I wasn't willing t-to get an abortion then I had to leave, so I did"

Just then Justin knocked on the door and leaned in "Mom told me to tell you guys that the pizza is here"

"Tell her well be there in a minute" Cam said.

Justin looked like he was about to make some smart ass comment, but he seemed to take one look at my face, nodded, and left.

"Come on" Cam said wiping the tears off my face "Why don't we go eat then after we can talk to my parents, ok?"

"But what if they kick you out?" I ask.

"Then we'll figure it out" Cam said.

"Ok" I said.

On the way to the kitchen, I stopped by the bathroom to make sure all traces of tears were gone. I replaced my fake smile, not wanting anyone else to see me cry today, and entered the kitchen.

**AN: Thank you Sylveon17 and SammiLoves2Write for leaving a review. Also thanks to those who have followed and/ or favorite this story. I am so glad that people are actually enjoying this! I put a pull up to help decide the gender of the baby so if you could please go vote that would be great. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions on what you would like to see happen please just let me know.**


End file.
